Sometimes love is unconditional
by Kailiata
Summary: Sometimes no matter what someone does to you, you'll continue loving them. Please R & R


Demeter sat quietly with Jellylorum and Jennyanydots, peacefully discussing the best ways to get kittens to go to bed early and sewing whilst the kittens played around them. There was a quiet, contented hum in the air, with the occasional giggle from where the kittens where playing. The sun was just setting and the rays gave the whole room a warm orange glow. Suddenly the peace was shattered as the door to the den was thrown open and in a flash of black and white, Alonzo was stood in front of the three startled queens. He was panting and red streaked his fur. The three queens moved like lightening. Jelly was already ushering the kittens into a room farther away from the drama and Demeter and Jenny were on their feet, both franticly trying to make sense of what was in front of them.

'You… need… to… Bomba… again… hurt… Tugger… and Munkustrap… have… her… Macavity…' The domino tom struggled to breathe as he stuttered out his explanation.

Demeter felt her knees turn to jelly as she sank to the floor, covering her face in her shaking paws.

'Not again.'

Jenny, ever practical, was fussing Alonzo and checking him over. He batted away her paws crossly.

'Look tom! You might be second in command b

ut that doesn't make you invincible. I need to find out where this blood is coming from.'

Alonzo half heartedly pushed her away. Gulping and whispering quietly.

'It's not mine.'

Jenny scowled and without thinking exclaimed 'what do you mean "It's not yours" Of course…' She stopped mid sentence as realisation hit her.

'Oh sweet Pekinese.'

Alonzo sat down, his paws running impatiently through his head fur. Demeter was silent, looking blankly at the wall ahead of her. Gently, Jenny sat down beside her, holding her like she was a small kit again. She had begun to shake uncontrollably.

'How far away are they?' Jenny turned to the exhausted tom.

'Not far. They sent me ahead so you would be ready.'

Jenny nodded and began to hurriedly root through her cupboards and draws, gathering the things she would need. She muttered as she searched, trying to gather anything that would be of use.

She stopped for a moment and gestured to Alonzo and then Demeter.

'You'd best take her somewhere; I don't want her to be shocked when…' She stopped as she watched the colour drain from the golden queen's face. It was too late.

Demeter was stood staring straight at the doorway.

Jenny followed her gaze and gasped.

* * *

Stood in the doorway was Tugger. His fur and face were streaked with blood and his eyes were wide and panicked.

'Jenny?' he was shaking and his voice was hoarse with fear. 'Jenny, she's fading. Munkus said she couldn't be carried any more… he said…' He couldn't bring himself to say what the silver tabby had told him before he left them but he didn't need to. Jenny had already sorted her things and gestured to the door.

'Where is she?'

Tugger turned and began to run. She wasn't far away, but it was far enough. Far enough for him to fear that he wouldn't get there in time. He turned the final corner, checking that Jenny was still behind him and rushed to where Munkustrap was sitting. He had laid the scarlet queen down, using an old cardboard box to support her head. He knelt down beside her, taking her paw in his own. Her eyelids fluttered weakly at his touch, opening to reveal her beautiful deep chocolate-coloured eyes. They were glassy and had lost all of their sparkle but Tugger didn't seem to care. All he saw was that he had somehow managed to scrape a few more moments with the scarlet queen and she was awake. It was good enough for him.

'Bomba? Babes? Come on darlin', don't give up. You're so stubborn. Surely you're not gonna let him win?' He lifted her paw up to his lips, kissing it gently. His sea green eyes pleaded with the fragile queen.

'Please Bomba, You have to keep fighting. Whose gonna slap me for tormenting the kits or tell me I'm a stupid self-absorbed cowardly pollicle when I run inside because it's raining and my fur will go curly if you're not there? Who will cheer me up when my Dad's called me a disappointment or laugh at me when I've hurt myself trying to impress you?' He glanced up as Jenny crouched down on the other side of the injured queen but she gestured for him to ignore her.

'Keep talking to her, she needs to stay conscious.' Tugger nodded, looking back down at Bomba. On her face was an expression she very rarely wore. She was frightened. Her eyes were wide and her lips were slightly parted and shaking.

'Tugger? Am I going to die?' Tears began to flow slowly down her cheeks and her breathing was becoming shallow. With each breath she tensed and though she tried to hide it, pain streaked across her face. Gently, his paw shaking, Tugger wiped away the tears.

'Don't be stupid Bomba. There's no way I'm going to let that happen.'

Bomba just shook her head weakly.

'That was always you're problem: Too over confident in your own power.' She began to laugh feebly but was stopped short as pain ripped through her body. Tugger could only watch as she half gasped, half screamed in agony.

'Jenny!' He only realised then that Jenny was no longer fussing and that Demeter was in Munkustrap's arms, weeping.

'Please Jenny! Is there nothing you can do?' Frustrated tears began to run fervently down his cheeks. 'No. You're not giving up on her. You've got to save her. Jenny!'

The small tabby just shook her head. 'There's nothing I can do Tugger. I'm sorry.'

Tugger shook his head in disbelief and opened his mouth to speak again when he felt a weak paw touch his cheek.

'Shhhh Tugger…' She inhaled sharply as the pain came again but still managed to smile as she felt Tugger's paw slide under her back and lift her up so he was cradling her like a kitten.

'How can I be quiet? There's so much I want to say to you. About how much I love you and how much I'll miss you and…' Bomba just shook her head weakly.

'I…' she gulped, trying to speak through the pain. 'I think it's my turn to speak.' Her speech was cut short as her entire body contorted with pain and a blood-curding scream leapt from her throat.

She gasped for air, her voice shaking. 'Who am I kidding? I don't have time.'

And with all the strength she could muster, she wrapped her paw around the Maine coon's neck, entwining her fingers in his head fur. For a moment Tugger thought he saw the twinkle return to her eyes.

'Just kiss me?'

As gently as he could, Tugger tilted the scarlet queen's chin upwards and pressed his lips to hers.

As he felt her body grow limp he held her close, whispering quietly into her ear wishing to Heaviside that there was a chance she would hear him.

'I love you.'

With his arms wrapped tightly around her, he rocked, his grief only half shown in the never-ending stream of tears.

Watching from a distance Jenny sighed.

'I'll never understand when she kept going back to him. She had so much here.'

Alonzo wrapped his arm around the motherly queen.

'She loved Macavity and sometimes love is unconditional.'

Jenny looked confused for a second. 'But… I don't understand.'

Alonzo turned to look at Munkustrap who gave a nod of approval.

'She was never going to stop loving him. No matter what he did to her.'

Demeter lifted her head from Munkustrap's shoulder. 'But why?'

And then Munkustrap revealed Bomba's most carefully guarded secret.

'Macavity was her brother.'


End file.
